


Flowers of Loyalty

by ChiiTako



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiiTako/pseuds/ChiiTako
Summary: Snippets of Dimitri, Byleth and Dedue's relationship after the war as they try to somehow keep their love a secret while flaunting it at the same time.





	Flowers of Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely self-indulgent because I fell into the Dimidueleth hole and there isn't much content in here. I hope my fellow shippers will like it, it is actually the first time I write for an OT3. I'm sorry for the lack of Dimidue in this first chapter/one shot, I promise I'm writing another one, centred around Dimitri so it will arrive. 
> 
> It's not beta'd and English is still not my mother tongue so I hope it won't be too hard to read!

“Your Grace, you cannot wear that today!” the wedding advisor watched Byleth with horror while reaching to try removing her earring. She grabbed her wrist before the woman could touch the gold jewel hanging from the future queen’s ear.

“I can, and I will,” Byleth answered with a smile and a tone as cold as the winter winds. The advisor bowed, glaring at the earring. Byleth was not surprised, it was not the first time since the end of the war that the jewel from Duscur had made brows raise. She had seen the eyes of the nobles darting glances at her or Dimitri’s ear during meetings, and how they frowned when they later spotted Dedue behind them. But she did not care for the stuffy nobles who still had grudges against the people of Duscur, she knew that under Dimitri’s rule they would sooner rather than later disappear.

“At least, wear the pair, Your Grace.” the advisor tried, and Byleth answered that she couldn’t, for the King had the other one that he would also wear for the wedding. Mercedes ended the argument as she entered the room followed by Annette holding a beautiful bouquet of colourful flowers, flowers Byleth had grown herself in Garreg Mach greenhouse with Dedue’s help. She squealed with excitement when she saw it. The bouquet was truly perfect, she knew Dimitri and Dedue would love it. She had not asked much during the wedding preparation, only that her bouquet would be made of Duscur flowers, everything would be of the Blaiddyd blue but the flowers. 

“You are so beautiful Professor!” started Mercedes and Annette continued “Dimitri is so lucky to have such a pretty fiancée, I’m jealous.” the bride laughed as Annette forced the advisor out, saying that the future queen did not need her for her make-up and closed the door behind.

“Are you nervous?” Mercedes, always so gentle, asked as she started taking care of Byleth's hair. Byleth nodded. She was excited, of course, but the nervousness was still here. She was not doubting Dimitri’s love, far from it, he loved her as much as she loved him. He would even argue that he loved her more, but it was just because he had no idea how deep-rooted her feelings for him were. But she was afraid of all the pomp, of all the stares they would receive, and all of the protocol she’d have to follow. It would be exhausting to try not to make a mistake at some point. 

“The earring is a nice touch,” Annette stated as she started applying make-up on Byleth.

“Well, sadly, Dimitri and I can’t marry each-other and Dedue as well…So we just found a way to show that he is more than the best man,” Byleth chuckled, even if it killed her inside to be able to only wed one of her two lovers. “Of course he was against it. And I’m pretty sure he is currently trying to have Dimitri take his own off. But, we wanted something to show everyone that he is also part of this union.” 

The former Blue Lions were the only ones to know the unconventional relationship between the three of them as they had seen it blossom during the war. How Dedue and Byleth had gotten closer while taking care of Dimitri, the two of them bringing him back together from the depths he had drowned in. How after that, Dimitri and Byleth had gotten even closer and how Dedue had taken upon himself to not only be Dimitri’s shield and sword but also Byleth’s. And then one day, at everyone’s surprise, the king and the professor had Dedue’s old earrings dangling from their ears and each held one of Dedue’s hands. Everyone then understood their bond was more than one of camaraderie, and more than one between a King and his vassal. They didn’t see the stolen kisses, but they saw the lingering touches and wistful looks when the trio was not vigilant enough. People who did not know them would not notice, but their old classmates did; a hand that stayed a bit too long on a shoulder, fingers brushing way too often, the gaze they would direct at each other during war meetings. There also were the more obvious signs such as Dedue slipping and calling them by their names instead of their titles and the looks overflowing with love of the two others gave him when it happened; Dimitri whose hair was adorned with a different flower from the greenhouse every day and Byleth either bundled in Dimitri’s heavy cloak or Dedue’s giant scarf. It meant nothing to outsiders but the former Blue Lions knew. Ever since the end of the war though they had toned down their affection in public as Fhirdiad was crawling with people they did not know and who were still deeply prejudiced against people of Duscur. So, they kept their soft touch and lingering gaze to themselves and to the royal apartments, hidden away with the cuddles and the kisses. The only public display of their love being those earrings the newly crowned King and the newly appointed Archbishop wore as proudly as their engagement rings. 

Byleth was woken up from her musing as Annette put the final touch to her make-up and showed it to her. It was a wonderful work, not unexpected from the ginger woman, and Byleth was almost feeling undeserving of such attention and such hard work. Before she could tell anything however there was a soft knock at the door, answered by Mercedes.

“Don’t you know that the groom is not supposed to see the bride before the ceremony?” teased the blond and Byleth turned around expecting to see Dimitri. But she wasn't talking to him at all. Instead, it was Dedue solemnly standing in the door’s frame. She almost knocked down her chair when she got up and Annette scolded her, telling her to be careful with her dress. 

“Do not joke about that Mercedes, there could be misunderstandings. I only came to check on Her Grace. His Majesty is in the cathedral, the ceremony will start soon.” he had not seen her yet, he was focused on Mercedes. As usual, his duty was his priority and she felt the warm feeling of affection spreads in her chest. Mercedes brought him inside, the ex-professor had no idea how she did it knowing the strength difference between the two, closed the door and finally, he saw her; clad in her white dress embroidered with gold, the single earring catching the light under her carefully tied updo. She found herself in his arm in a swift second and kissed him gently, thankfully Annette had painted her lips with a translucent pink so it would not leave a mark, as his hands delicately stayed on her waist.

“Am I sufficient, my dearest?” she whispered as she forced herself not to lean on him and crease his dark blue uniform. 

“You are breathtaking Byleth.” a blush was forming on his face, “Dimitri will be in awe.” and the softness of his gaze was telling her he was also awestruck, he caressed her cheek tenderly and chuckled as he took the earring between his fingers. “You both really are going to be the death of me, I could not make him remove his either.” she smiled knowingly, they had decided before the preparations for the wedding had even started that they would keep their earrings during the ceremony, in spite of all the whispers it would create and despite Dedue's reluctance at them showing so openly their bond with him.

“We already told you we had to keep them.” she was radiant, and she saw the shadow of regret in his eyes that she hopped was only because he longed to marry them as well. He let her go before she could kiss him again, straightened himself and was ready to leave until he spotted the bridal bouquet on the dressing table. He froze and she saw tears well up in his eyes, she instinctively cradled his face, her thumbs stroking his cheekbones. “It’s too early to cry, my dearest. You are supposed to do it when Dimitri and I say our vows.” she wiped the tears that escaped his eyes in a tender gesture, then added softly “It is the ones we grew together. It’s not a field in Duscur but I thought it would be nice.” and at her words, he bent to kiss her again. It was rare for him to take such initiatives so she took it as an approval of her idea of having their flowers as her bouquet. When he made them separate he had the faintest blush on his cheeks and he bowed to her.

“Thank you, Your Grace. I will get back to His Majesty and tell him you will be arriving shortly.” she was always fascinated at how easily he put his mask of politeness back on, and her heart ached when she thought about how that it was another one of his armour from the harshness of the world.

“Please tell His Majesty I am impatient to see him.” he left, nodding to Mercedes and Annette and once again the three women were alone in the room. The shorter one took her lipstick and painted the lips of the bride again, mumbling that all her work had been ruined. Mercedes took a last look at her hair and delicately put the veil upon her head. The healer admired their work and smiled, taking Byleth's arm while Annette grabbed the other one and they started walking with her to the door; behind which the wedding advisor admonished them for their supposed lateness. Everything after that was kind of a blur for Byleth, she was handed to Alois at one point, he complimented her as if he was her father, and she only realised where she was when she saw Dimitri waiting at the altar. 

He looked glorious with his hair swept back, tied in a half ponytail, his hair framing his face; his black and blue tunic enhancing his wide shoulder and chest. A more decorated cloak than usual, bearing the Blaiddyd crest, was hanging at his shoulders and he was bathed in the light coming from the stained glass window behind him. But what she noticed the most was his smile. His smile was blinding; he kept saying how her smile was wonderful but in her opinion, it was not as astonishing as his. She spotted Dedue behind him, his smile not as wide as Dimitri's but as soft and loving, and seeing her two lovers bathed in that heavenly light after what they had endured looked as if Sothis was approving of Byleth's choice; yet the journey through the cathedral to reach them seemed endless. When she finally arrived at the altar Dimitri took her hands in his and fixed his gaze on her form, his heart beating faster. 

"You look like a Goddess." he marvelled, his eye shining. She giggled and they stared at each other, a wide smile plastered on their faces until Seteth broke their bubble by clearing his throat, and she was sure she heard Claude laugh in the assembly. The two lovers turned toward the priest, still hand in hand, their earrings glinting in the light of the Goddess. The ceremony was uneventful. When Byleth read her vow she made sure her gaze was on both Dimitri and Dedue as she had specifically crafted it to be understood only by the two of them. She saw Dedue’s eyes shine with tears as Dimitri’s lone eye was overflowing; how she wanted to take them both in her arms and shower them with kisses. But when Dimitri’s time for his own vows arrived, she was not better and a stream of tears was soon on her face, behind her veil. 

The end of the ceremony was soon after that, their cheeks were still damp when Seteth allowed them to kiss. They kissed desperately, Dimitri grabbing her waist and holding her tightly against him, it was supposed to be a kind of short and sweet kiss but when Byleth clung to his neck it became one of their long and passionate kisses they tried not to do in public. They only stopped when they realised they were still in the cathedral. The blush on their face from being caught in such an intimate display of affection was obvious. Byleth giggled which drove Dimitri to do the same and hand in hand they got off the cathedral, their best man following close behind, and were met by a sea of people congratulating their new King and Queen. The meaning of the flower Byleth plucked from her bouquet to put behind Dimitri’s ear was lost to them, but they found the gesture as loveable as the royal couple was.


End file.
